Esfinge
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Ele passa os dedos pela lâmina. Insistentemente. Talvez pela sensação gélida, talvez pela textura da lâmina. Talvez por nada disso. - B.B. Centred - Betada por Ms. Cookie - PRESENTE PARA HIEI-AND-SHINO E RAAYY


**Avisos:**

Essa fic é uma resposta ao desafio _B.B is love_ proposto por Hiei-and-Shino e Raayy;

A fic, portanto, é um presente para as mesmas;

Esta fic, posteriormente, terá uma continuação na qual estou trabalhando;

Fanfic betada por Ms. Cookie;

* * *

**Esfinge**

"_**Édipo decifrou o enigma da esfinge e foi o mais infeliz dos homens."**_

Ele passa os dedos pela lâmina.

Insistentemente.

Talvez para sentir a sensação gélida que passa por seu corpo cada vez que faz isso. Talvez para sentir a textura da lâmina em todos os seus detalhes. Talvez apenas o faça para _se_ observar no reflexo que a lâmina mostra de si mesmo.

Ou talvez por nada disso.

Quando eu _o_ conheci, não era louco, nem psicopata, nem nada disso. Ele era apenas um garoto normal que, como tantos outros, tinha manias estranhas.

**X**

Ele tinha dezoito anos quando eu o vi pela primeira vez. Naquela época, ele ainda morava junto com seu irmão gêmeo. Um rapaz muito doentio, diga-se de passagem. Não me surpreende que, hoje em dia, B seja assim. Doentio. Exatamente como ele. Mas são formas diferentes de ser.

_Lawliet_ era doentio de forma saudável.

_Beyond Birthday era completamente louco._

**X**

À primeira vista, ele parece uma pessoa normal. Foi assim que eu o vi pela primeira vez. Dentro de uma livraria. Uma camisa de mangas longas branca, um _jeans_ surrado e um par de _adidas_ desamarrados. Os cabelos despenteados e a expressão de mórbido interesse pela obra que segurava nas mãos era o que davam àaele aquele toque especial de insanidade. E havia também as olheiras.

Elas se formavam como duas pequenas bolsas roxas – quase negras – logo abaixo dos olhos. Um par de olhos rubros. Vermelhos. Sanguinários. Pareciam duas poças de sangue capazes de tragar a sanidade de qualquer um. B.B. tinha esse poder.

Funcionou.

Ao menos comigo, funcionou.

**X**

Ele gostava de literatura. Isso eu percebi logo de cara. Era fã incondicional de um tal de _Stephen King._

Tudo o que eu sabia sobre ele era que era um grande mestre dos horrores e suspenses. Naquele dia, quando os olhos rubros encaravam firmemente o livro, eu não notei.

Mas eram os olhos de um psicopata.

Nós estávamos tão próximos que eu nem notei. Olhava por cima do ombro dele, tentando ver a complexidade do livro que ele encarava. Mas eu não via nada. Apenas um palhaço tremendamente assustador na capa e um nome logo abaixo dele: _A coisa_¹.

E então ele se virou bruscamente para trás e me encarou com aqueles olhos. Estávamos próximos. Tão próximos que eu podia sentir o cheiro enjoativo de morango. Mas não era morango natural. Era algo...

"Você também gosta de Stephen King?" Ele perguntou, levando o polegar à boca.

"Bom, eu –" Comecei, mas fui bruscamente interrompido por uma vendedora.

"Com licença, mas... vai levar o livro, B?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso simpático.

"Ah, sim." E entregou-o.

"Para presente, como sempre?"

"Sim." Ele respondeu.

E então ele me entregou o livro e encolheu os ombros.

"Um presente para você." Ele sorriu de modo psicótico e saiu por aquela porta.

Aquele foi o nosso primeiro encontro.

**X**

Ele tinha manias estranhas como a de colocar o polegar na boca ou se sentar de uma maneira bastante peculiar. Ele também era extremamente organizado e não admitia que _nada_ ficasse fora do lugar. Seus livros eram organizados pelo nome dos autores e, a partir daí, por ordem alfabética. Ele era fanático por livros.

E obcecado pelo vermelho. Pelos vários tons de vermelho. Desde o mais claro até o mais escuro.

E a cor favorita dele era o vermelho sangue.

Mas isso eu só viria a descobrir depois...

**X**

B.B., como gostava que o chamassem, era completamente contrastante. Desde o tom rubro dos olhos, até os cabelos negros, os _jeans_ surrados, a camisa branca meio desbotada e a palidez da pele. Nada nele parecia perfeito. Tudo era desalinhado. Ele aparentava ser um psicopata, tinha jeito de psicopata, mas não era um.

Eu era o melhor amigo dele, senão o único. Nós passávamos horas e horas discutindo sobre uma boa leitura, ou apenas mantendo uma conversa boa e civilizada. As pessoas simplesmente não enxergavam como era bom manter uma conversa com ele. Acho que deixavam se levar pela aparência ou pelo brilho daqueles olhos.

Olhos rubros.

_Os olhos do medo._

**X**

Ninguém ousava a encarar aqueles olhos por muito tempo. Eu notei isso com o passar do tempo. Nem mesmo a atendente que o chamava de "B", ou o caixa do supermercado que já o conhecia pela vasta compra, que se limitava a geléias de morango e bolos, o encaravam por mais que alguns segundos. Parecia haver algum mistério naquele olhar que repelia as pessoas de perto dele.

Comigo, o efeito era oposto.

Aqueles olhos me atraíam. Despertavam em mim um quê de curiosidade incomum e eu queria encaraálos por horas a fio. E por vezes o fazia, insistentemente, enquanto conversávamos. Isso até B.B. desviar os olhos para o pote de geléia vazio e ir pegar outro. Nessas horas, eu sempre me pegava pensando que:

_Os olhos dele tem a cor do sangue._

Mas então ele voltava com um pote de geléias de morango e eu me esquecia completamente dos meus devaneios.

**X**

Ele tinha vinte e três anos quando saiu da casa do irmão para morar sozinho. Eu nunca entendi o motivo, mas parece que ele e B.B. tiveram uma briga séria. Uma briga _muito_ séria.

Ele nunca tinha ido me procurar. Era sempre eu que o fazia. Que ligava, que chamava para sair, que ia atrás dele. Mas naquele dia chuvoso, foi ele quem veio até mim. Que tocou a campainha da minha casa, que me olhou com aquele olhar psicótico e que riu.

A visão distorcida dele me deixou sem palavras. Muitas pessoas provavelmente teriam fechado a porta na cara dele naquele instante, mas eu não fiz isso. B.B era meu amigo, certo? Eu não podia abandoná-lo. Mesmo que as mãos dele estivessem ensopadas de sangue.

"Beyond, o que você—" Mas ele me cortou, antes que eu prosseguisse.

"Não me chame assim, entendeu?" Ele disse, me prensando contra a parede. Aquele brilho nos olhos dele não era comum, eu sabia. Era um brilho diferente, um brilho doentio.

"Ok, B." Eu disse, afastando-o de mim. Quando toquei suas mãos, eu reparei que o sangue era dele. Ele havia socado algo – _ou alguém_ – até que suas mãos ficassem naquele estado. Eu não pensei em mais nada. Apenas o levei para um hospital.

No dia seguinte, foi manchete nos jornais que um louco havia surrado três prostitutas, enquanto gritava que não era louco. Que não estava louco. Eu apenas suspirei. B era um completo mistério para mim. Um mistério que eu queria desvendar.

**X**

Depois daquele estranho incidente, B.B. mostrou-se uma pessoa completamente normal. Ele vivia em um apartamento no centro da cidade, mais precisamente no quinto andar. Eu sempre o visitava quando podia, mas não era com tanta freqüência quanto eu gostaria. O meu trabalho como médico consumia grande parte do meu tempo e muitas vezes eu não tinha horários para deixar os plantões. Então, eu me atinha a juntar as informações que tinha sobre ele na minha casa, porque eu _precisava_ saber quem era ele. Quem era _Beyond Birthday._

Eu não sei quando foi que a minha amizade por B tornou-se uma obsessão, mas acredito que foi naquele instante, quando eu o vi manchado de sangue. Quando eu notei que _o sangue_ era a cor favorita de B.B. E ela combinava com ele. Combinava _muito_.

Às vezes eu achava que, se eu o olhasse por muito tempo, o sangue escorreria de seus olhos e ele riria, correria como um psicopata e rasgaria os papéis de parede do próprio apartamento. Eu tinha sonhos com isso. Pesadelos. E nessas noites, eu acordava perturbado. Eram sempre noites chuvosas.

**X**

Em uma noite qualquer, B.B me ligou dizendo que teria que viajar _a negócios_. Eu estranhei ao ouvir aquela mensagem na secretária eletrônica, mas estranhei mais ainda o fato de eu não saber _em que_ meu amigo trabalhava. Eu o conhecia há cerca de cinco anos e não sabia absolutamente_ nada_ sobre seu trabalho ou sua vida. E eu queria saber. Queria saber mais sobre ele.

Ainda naquela mensagem, ele me disse que se ausentaria por cerca de cinco dias, mas que não passaria disso. Disse que era um trabalho muito importante sobre experiências e que não poderia esperar mais para realizá-los. Eu não discordei – e nem poderia -, visto que quando tentei ligar para ele, B.B. já não estava mais em casa.

Naqueles cinco dias, eu resolvi que pesquisaria sobre B.B. Afinal, que tipo de amigo era eu que nem sequer sabia o que meu amigo fazia? Ainda naquela noite, eu resolvi que pesquisaria sobre tudo que eu pudesse a respeito dele, mas eu não encontrei nada. _Absolutamente nada_ que dissesse a respeito de Beyond Birthday. Nem mesmo em sites sigilosos ou nada do tipo. Era como se ele simplesmente não existisse, como se não fosse ninguém. Até que eu achei _aquilo._

**X**

Aquilo era algum tipo de site sigiloso – _F.B.I._, pelo que eu pude entender. – e eu sabia que não era boa coisa para estar tão protegido assim. Mas havia informações sobre B.B. ali. Informações que _eu_ não conhecia e que precisava saber a todo custo, não importavam as conseqüências.

Eu não fazia idéia do que eu poderia descobrir, caso conseguisse acessá-lo, mas eu sabia que era algo de extrema importância. Só poderia ser. Quando eu finalmente consegui desbloquear um dos acessos – e isso apenas no terceiro dia -, eu vi algo que não deveria - ou não poderia – ter visto.

Eu vi uma foto _dele_ lambendo a ponta da lâmina de uma faca. Ele tinha um sorriso doentio no rosto e as paredes do cômodo estavam manchadas. Completamente manchadas. E aquilo não era tinta vermelha.

_Era sangue._

Mas quando eu tentei acessar alguma informação além do nome do caso – _B.B. Case_² -, uma grande letra L surgiu na tela. E nem com todos os códigos do mundo eu consegui desbloqueá-la.

**X**

Eu não conseguia me contentar com aquela simples foto. Eu queria algo mais sobre ele. Queria saber o que era esse tal _B.B._, mas tudo o que se dizia respeito à isso parecia estar trancado à sete chaves. Seria loucura perguntar para o próprio Beyond do que se tratava. Talvez fosse até suicídio.

Fazia cinco dias que eu sequer dormia direito. Ia de casa para o trabalho, do trabalho para casa e dali procurava alguma informação sobre B.B., mas eu não achava nada. _Nada._ Nem mesmo sobre seu irmão. As coisas sobre ele pareciam ser mais sigilosas ainda. Então eu desisti. Aquele era o dia em que Beyond voltaria e eu mal podia esperar para vê-lo.

Eu saí do trabalho exatamente às sete e vinte e três da noite. Pelas minhas contas, B.B. já deveria estar em casa, então eu fui direto para lá. Só passei antes em alguma loja de conveniências, para pegar um grande pote de geléia de morangos para ele. Afinal, não seria nada educado eu aparecer na casa do meu amigo sem levar-lhe, ao menos, um presente de boas vindas.

Mas quando eu cheguei à casa de B, não foi bem um sinal de boas vindas que eu recebi. Eu toquei, por mais de cinco minutos, a campainha da casa dele. E ele sequer me atendeu. Eu tentei bater à porta, não houve resposta.

"B?" Eu o chamei, ainda batendo à porta. "B, você está aí?!" Silêncio. Eu já estava desistindo, achando que ele ainda não havia chegado, quando eu senti o cheiro de algo muito forte vindo de dentro da casa dele. Era um cheiro enjoativo, forte... cheiro de gás. E então eu ouvi uma risada insana e não precisei pensar duas vezes antes de arrombar a porta. "Beyond?!" No momento que eu entrei naquele lugar, o cheiro de gás se fez ainda mais forte. Os papéis e livros estavam espalhados por todo o lado, mas eu não tive tempo de ver isso. Apenas vi B.B de pé na cozinha, de frente para o fogão. Ele segurava uma caixa de fósforos. Eu arregalei os olhos ao ver que ele estava ensopado com algo, mas não tive tempo de pensar.

"Ah! Leonard!" Ele riu insanamente, aproximando-se de mim. "Você veio fazer parte do meu show, é? Esta noite teremos um espetáculo de luzes, acho que você irá amar ver!"

"Beyond, você enlouqueceu?! Esse lugar vai explodir se você fizer qualquer— "

"Nananinanão." Ele disse, pousando o indicador sobre os meus lábios. O gosto não era de geléias de morango, mas de querosene. E eu gelei. "Você apenas vai observar quietinho o meu show!" Ele riu.

Aquilo era sério. Era sério _mesmo._ Ele pretendia explodir toda a casa como se fosse um simples show de mágica. E eu não conseguia fazer nada a respeito. _Nada._ Eu apenas olhava aquele sorriso estranho e o par de olhos psicóticos. Minhas pernas não se moviam e a voz simplesmente não saía. Isso, até que ele ameaçasse riscar o fósforo. Eu não sei bem o que aconteceu a partir daí, porque eu acordei em uma cama de hospital pouco tempo depois, mas eu me lembro de algumas coisas. Me lembro de eu puxando B.B. para longe, das chamas consumindo todo o apartamento e de um livro.

_A coisa._

Então, tudo era negro.

**X**

_Ele teve sorte. _

_Sim, parece que teve 20 do corpo queimado. Com certeza teve mais sorte que o outro amigo que estava no apartamento._

_O estado dele é muito grave. Talvez não sobreviva._

_Talvez não sobreviva..._

_Sobreviva..._

Eu não sei quanto tempo se passou desde então. Mas, quando eu acordei, B.B. não estava por lá. Éramos apenas eu e aquele livro. O palhaço insano na capa. _A coisa._ Eu nunca havia lido aquele livro. Ele sempre ficava na prateleira da minha casa, me encarando com aqueles olhos, mas eu nunca sequer o abri. A capa me assustava.

"A coisa é um livro bastante interessante." Uma voz calma e imponente ecoou sobre o local. Eu me obriguei a levantar os olhos da obra, olhando em volta. Quem tinha dito isso era um rapaz. Devia ter pouco mais que vinte anos, pela fisionomia. Os cabelos castanhos curtos e o semblante sério davam a ele um ar mais velho.

"Com licença?" Arqueei as sobrancelhas, observando-o, enquanto pousava o livro sobre meu colo.

"Ah, sim. Perdoe-me a minha informalidade. Me chamo Yagami Light e sou um detetive particular. Eu fui contratado para investigar o incêndio que ocorreu no apartamento onde você se encontrava na noite de vinte de três de maio." Ele disse com tranqüilidade, sentando-se em uma cadeira que havia ao lado da cama.

"Eu não me lembro de muita coisa que aconteceu quando eu fui lá." Suspirei. "Eu apenas fui visitar meu amigo, Beyond Birthday, e quando cheguei, senti um forte cheiro de gás. Eu arrombei a porta e só tive tempo de tirá-lo de lá antes da explosão. Mesmo assim, nos ferimos."

"Vocês foram encontrados na sala, sobre uma pilha de livros queimados. Por sorte, o alarme de incêndio foi ativado e vocês não morreram. Os vizinhos também foram rápidos em chamar o corpo de bombeiros e em apartarem o incêndio." Ele dizia tudo com muita calma, enquanto se atinha em encarar o livro no meu colo. "Posso?"

"Claro." Eu entreguei o livro à ele. "Acontece que, como eu disse a você, não me lembro de muita coisa. Acho que B.B esqueceu o gás ligado e deixou a casa completamente fechada. Isso deve ter ocasionado o incêndio."

"Talvez." Ele respondeu. "Ou poderia ser algum tipo de distúrbio psico-emocional ocasionado pela mente dele, não é Dr. Leonard?" Ele sequer ergueu os olhos da obra. "Stephen King é um ótimo escritor, mas ainda prefiro um bom dramaturgo, como Shakespeare."

"Eu não posso confirmar o distúrbio mental, Sr. Yagami. B.B. e eu éramos grandes amigos, mas eu não sou o médico dele e não costumo analisar meus amigos." Aquele cara estava começando a me incomodar. Quem ele pensa que é para entrar aqui assim e fazer perguntas sobre o _meu_ amigo? Tudo bem que ele é um detetive particular e só está fazendo o seu trabalho, mas...

"Eu entendo." Ele sorriu. "Eram apenas perguntas de praxe para saber o que ocasionou o incêndio. Nada fora da rotina policial, se é que você me entende." Ele pousou o livro sobre meu colo e ergueu-se, deixando um cartão em cima do mesmo. "Os meus números se encontram neste cartão. Se você se lembrar de algo mais, por favor, não hesite em me ligar."

"Espere, Sr. Yagami." Disse, quando ele já estava na porta. "Sobre o que fala o livro?" Arqueei as sobrancelhas e ele não pareceu surpreso quanto à minha pergunta repentina.

"Fala sobre um caso decorrente em junho de 1958, no qual sete adolescentes, moradores de uma pacata cidadezinha chamada Derry, precisam enfrentar um estranho monstro que vai deixando um rastro de sangue por onde passa, chamado A Coisa. Quase trinta anos depois o monstro reaparece e eles precisam unir-se novamente para vencer o poder maléfico da Coisa." Ele girou a maçaneta da porta e me olhou por cima do ombro. "É um livro bastante interessante, você deveria ler agora que terá tempo." E saiu, me deixando sozinho.

Sozinho com aquele livro. Com aquele palhaço. Sem B.B. Só eu e o livro.

**X**

Eu demorei cerca de um mês para sair do hospital. Confesso que foram os trinta dias mais longos da minha vida. Sem trabalho, sem internet, sem rotina. Mas, principalmente, sem B.B.

Eu não tinha notícias dele desde o incidente ocorrido. Tudo o que eu sabia era que ele estava vivo em algum lugar. Ao que parecia, pelo pouco que arranquei dos médicos, ele havia sido levado para uma clínica especializada em queimaduras, pois seu estado era mil vezes pior que o meu.

Eu não consigo me lembrar de quanto tempo se passou desde a recuperação de B.B. e o retorno dele. Só sei que, durante esse tempo, eu não parei de pesquisar sobre ele. Dias a fio tentando descobrir sobre ele, sem nada conseguir. Por mais que eu procurasse, tudo acabava me levando aos arquivos confidenciais do _F.B.I__._ Arquivos que eu não conseguia acessar. Desde então, eu me lembro de ter lido aquele livro que B.B. me deu pelos menos três vezes no mesmo mês, como se procurasse alguma informação a respeito dele. Logicamente, não havia nada. Um livro era apenas um livro. Apenas ficção. Mas as marcas de sangue naquela única foto que eu tenho de Beyond e as marcas de sangue descritas no livro pareciam bem reais.

**X**

Então, um dia, eu simplesmente voltei para casa e havia uma mensagem na secretária eletrônica. Uma mensagem _dele._ Não eram muitas, apenas uma. E ela se resumia a pouquíssimas palavras de pura insanidade. Eu nunca soube o que realmente ocorreu com ele naquele tratamento, mas quando eu ouvi o timbre da voz dele, já sabia que precisava de mim. Havia também uma segunda mensagem, mas esta não era dele. Era do detetive Yagami. E ela dizia que:

_Beyond Birthday havia retornado._

Eu não precisei pensar muito para achar B.B. Eu não disse, em hipótese alguma, que sabia onde o encontraria. Eu não sei o que aquele detetive queria com ele, mas sabia que não era algo bom.

Havia um lugar onde B.B. e eu sempre costumávamos ir juntos. Era uma espécie de galpão abandonado que estava caindo aos pedaços e que ninguém mais visitava por achar que ali viviam assombrações. Eu nunca acreditei nisso, B.B. tampouco. Então ficávamos lá, jogando conversa fora nos dias em que eu não trabalhava.

A distância de lá até minha casa era quase meia hora de carro, mas eu não me importei em seguir, cortando todos os sinais. B.B. só podia estar louco. Só podia estar. Quando eu cheguei até lá, a visão que eu tive foi tenebrosa. Tão tenebrosa que eu tive vontade de vomitar, mesmo sendo médico.

O sangue tingia todo o local. Desde o chão até as paredes e o telhado. Tudo era sangue naquele lugar. O cheiro férreo e levemente adocicado se tornava tão – ou até mais – enjoativo do que o cheiro de geléia de morango. A cada passo que eu dava, sentia como se fosse desmoronar. Pelo caminho eu encontrei _pedaços_ de corpos humanos. Não era qualquer coisa. Não era pele de animal, nem coisas assim. Eram órgãos humanos. Dedos, pernas, pulmões, rins, corações.

E havia uma risada. Uma risada que eu conhecia bem. Quando eu ergui o olhar para as escadarias que levavam ao segundo andar do galpão, eu o vi. Ele era todo sangue. Totalmente sangue. A pele antes alva, agora era rubra. Os cabelos – ainda desalinhados – tinham pequenas gotas de sangue brilhando em suas pontas. E os olhos, os olhos pareciam escorrer. Escorrer como sangue. E ele ria. Ria insanamente.

"B.B..." Eu murmurei baixo, sem nem sequer me mover. Ele segurava uma faca.

"Ah, Leonard! Você veio me ver! Você realmente veio!" E ele sorriu, descendo as escadas em passos arrastados. Eu temia que ele simplesmente escorregasse naquele sangue e caísse de cara no chão. De cara.

Havia queimaduras pelo corpo dele, eu podia ver. No pescoço, uma única que se alastrava pelo ombro esquerdo e ia seguindo um pouco mais além. Na mão direita, uma que subia e tantas outras que eu nem poderia contar.

Ele segurava uma faca. Uma faca limpa de sangue. O metal reluzia seu reflexo e ele sorria. Sorria doentio. E eu não conseguia dizer nada, apenas o observava.

Ele passa os dedos pela lâmina.

Insistentemente.

E sorri ao se ver ali.

"Você não vai dizer nada, Leonard? Não vai dizer nada sobre a minha arte?" Ele não me olhava. Apenas passava os dedos pela lâmina. A lâmina fria que, com certeza, havia matado milhares de pessoas. A lâmina gélida que já havia trespassado tantos corpos. "Que pena." Ele aproximou-se, passando os dedos pela lâmina. Eu me via na lâmina. A minha expressão de pavor. Ele era um assassino desde o início. Um psicopata desde o início. Ele era _A coisa_ do mundo real. E mesmo assim, eu não conseguia odiá-lo.

"Sua arte é diferente." Eu respondi e ele sorriu. Desta vez, o sorriso não foi tão psicótico. Não tão.

"Você fará parte da minha arte, Leonard. Será a melhor parte da minha exposição..." Eu encarava a lâmina, ele me encarava. Não havia nada além de nós e do sangue ali. Eu iria morrer, eu sabia disso. E mesmo assim, não conseguia odiá-lo.

Mas eu odiei aquele maldito detetive. Odiei-o com todas as forças quando eu ouvi aquele único disparo. Odiei-o quando vi B.B. estirado ao chão. Eu o amaldiçoei. Por toda sua vida.

E amaldiçoei ainda mais aquele que entrou atrás dele.

"Parece que você conseguiu, Yagami-kun." A voz calma, o semblante entediado, os _jeans_ surrados, as mãos no bolso. Era _ele_. _Lawliet._

"Sim, L. Parece que paramos o seu irmão."

_L._

Ele era _L._

**X**

Hoje em dia, eu não sei se amaldiçoaria L e o detetive Yagami ou se os agradeceria por terem salvo a minha vida. Acho que as coisas estão bem como estão e agora eu sei tudo o que preciso saber sobre B.B. O próprio L me contou cada detalhe sobre o passado frustrado dele e sobre o que havia acontecido para que ficasse daquele modo. Pelo que eu compreendi, ambos perderam os pais em um massacre muito violento, o qual presenciaram a sangue frio, escondidos dentro de um armário. B.B. nunca superou isso.

Mas ele vai superar.

"Ah, você veio, Leonard." Ele sorriu com seu semblante calmo e ajeitou-se em um dos canto da sala estofada.

"Claro que sim." Eu sorri. "O que vai ser hoje, B.B?" Mostrei a ele os livros.

"Que tal _A coisa_? Eu sempre gostei dessa história." Seu sorriso tornou-se divertido. Quase psicótico.

"Claro, claro." Eu respondi. "Quer tomar um pouco de ar puro? Acho que posso te levar até a praça por bom comportamento esta semana."

"Sério? Eu adoraria. Quando poderei provar geléias de morango novamente?"

"Logo, B.B, logo." Eu abri o livro e comecei a ler para ele.

Pensando melhor sobre tudo agora, penso que fui como Édipo. Eu tentei desvendar B.B. de todas as formas, como se ele fosse uma esfinge, mas não me sinto feliz com a verdade. Como era mesmo aquela frase? Ah, sim.

"_Édipo decifrou o enigma da esfinge e foi o mais infeliz dos homens."_

Acho que é assim que eu me sinto. Mesmo assim, eu me forço a ficar ao lado dele.

Às vezes quando eu olho para o reflexo de uma faca, eu sou capaz de ver o reflexo dele ali. Sou capaz de sentir um frio percorrer a minha espinha e o peso das mortes que ela carrega. Mas então eu passo os dedos insistentemente por ela e não sinto mais nada.

Apenas a gelidez do metal.

O prazer da gelidez do metal. Era isso o que B.B. sentia.

Nada além disso.

* * *

**¹ - A coisa é um livro escrito por Stephen King.**

**² - B.B. Case foi o caso que ocorreu em Another Note – The B.B Case, mas ele é apenas citado, mesmo porque, a fic é U.A.**

* * *

**N/A:**

Ok, vamos explicar algumas coisas.

Eu sei que essa fic deve ter ficado completamente insana e sem sentido, mas eu gostei dela por muitos motivos. Esses são apenas dois deles. Eu adoro trabalhar com temas que envolvem sangue e insanidade, então o B.B. foi um prato cheio para mim. Eu gostei, especialmente, do meu O.C, Leonard. A relação que ele teve com o B foi muito divertida XD

A frase do início foi a Hee-chan que me sugeriu e eu achei que coube perfeitamente no contexto. Muito obrigada, minha querida alma gêmea S2

O Leonard foi um personagem muito difícil de desenvolver, mas trabalhar o PoV dele foi uma delícia. Acho que a frase se encaixa perfeitamente nele porque ele tentou desvendar o Beyond a vida toda e, quando finalmente conseguiu, se viu infeliz.

Quero agradecer, também, à Cookie por ter betaod essa fic mesmo sem conhecer o B.B. XD

Eu não vou ficar me prolongando muito no N/A porque a fic já ficou longa. Como eu disse no início, eu farei uma continuação para essa fic e gostaria muito que todos lessem. O prólogo dela já está meio que encaminhado, estou apenas pensando em como a idéia irá funcionar.

Agradeço a todos os que leram essa fic, porque eu gostei dela.

**_Se eu não quisesse reviews, não estaria perdendo o meu tempo escrevendo esse aviso!_**

**_Aos leitores fantasmas de plantão, eu desejo uma morta lenta e dolorosa, enquanto são torturados assistindo Telettubies 24 horas por dia!_**


End file.
